The present invention relates generally to the field of digital asset management, and more particularly to digital asset creation and re-use in an asset system.
Recently companies have been interested in evolving tools for digital asset systems and asset repositories for rapid and efficient consumption of the digital assets by users or asset consumers. Assets include for example, electronic documents, presentations, models and similar electronic data or files that a company uses or creates to represent architectural systems, technological information, market strategy, financial direction or other intellectual capital for the company.